Here Again
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This story takes place in L.A. when the team arrive for a case, and for the first time in years Spencer runs into Lila Archer. The case is of an unsub who is killing female students at Universities in and around Los Angeles. Takes place before the end of Season 9.
1. Chapter 1

**Here Again**

This story takes place in L.A. when the team arrive for a case, and for the first time in years Spencer runs into Lila Archer. The case is of an unsub who is killing female students at Universities in and around Los Angeles. Takes place before the end of Season 9.

**Chapter 1**

It is a beautiful afternoon in late April and in the BAU, Reid is doing paperwork, as are Blake and JJ, Morgan however is bored and is throwing blank pieces of paper into the trashcan when in walks Garcia reading a magazine, that she is paying utter attention to and people just walk around her as she approaches, she only stops when she accidently walks into Reid's desk.

"Oh, hey Reid, sorry"

"It's fine, what are you reading?"

"Ok magazine, and hey, look who's on the front"

"Reid, isn't that your old girlfriend?" teases Morgan.

"Lila and I never dated"

"No, you just kissed - in her pool"

"You did not?!" exclaims a disbelieving Blake.

"Oh they did"

"It's his relationship with her that got him on the front cover of a magazine2

"Seriously!"

"Uh-huh"

"Guys, can we just leave it, please?"

Suddenly Hotchner comes out of his office, looks directly at his team and says "We have a case".

A little later in the Round Table Room, Garcia is stood up in front of everyone else, she presses a couple of buttons on the controller and 4 pictures come up, two of two healthy blonde girls, and one of each of them dead.

"Alright, meet Nicole Baker and Claudia Cooper, both 18 and both student at California State, Nicole studied Spanish and Claudia did History, both slim build with blonde hair and blue eyes and both found dead in the last 2 weeks".

"Both girls were found bound and gagged on and dumped on the side of a road. They both had multiple stab wounds, the M.E. ruled the deaths as _Exsanguination_".

"So this guy gets off on torturing his victims"

"Nicole had less stab wounds that Claudia, perhaps she lasted longer"

"Perhaps, but it could be that he stabbed Claudia in places that would cause more pain without actually killing her, before he gave the decisive blow"

"How long was the blade that was used?"

"The M.E. reckons about 5 inches, with a serrated edge"

"The L.A. P.D. want this solved quickly, so grab your bag's, you two Garcia, wheels up in thirty".

Half an hour later they board the plane and Garcia, who doesn't get to travel in it that much looks around taking in every last detail.

"I know this is normal for you guys, but I hardly ever get to go into the field and its sad, because I adore this plane".

"Sit your pretty ass down Garcia"

Twenty minutes later, after they have taken off and reached cruising altitude Morgan turns to Reid and asks him "So, pretty boy, how do you feel about going to L.A. again, you never know, you might see Lila?"

"Unlikely, she's probably busy filming something"

"Yeah, a new T.V. show about the supernatural, she plays a witch, I checked" answered Garcia.

Five hours later they arrive in Los Angeles, to be greeted by Detective Scott Barker and Officer Joseph Hart, who take one car of them (Rossi, JJ and Garcia) to the station while one car does two drop offs, Hotchner and Blake to the M.E.'s Office and Morgan and Reid to the dump site of the last victim Claudia Cooper, who was found early the day before.

With Morgan and Reid who are on a long deserted road with few houses on it. They are surrounded by some CSI's who are gathering evidence, and Officer called Suzi Lane is walking them through what they have found so far.

"So the car, a large Skoda or Land Rover maybe pulled up right about here, the suspect then went round to the back, opened the trunk and dumped the body on the side of the road, right here"

"Is this a busy road?"

"Not exceptionally no"

"So the unsub chose somewhere he knew she'd get seen but not right away"

"Yeah, do we know how long the body was here before it was found"

"M.E. reckons about a day"

"Okay, thank you Officer Lane"

"You're welcome

"So we're after a sadist with no sympathy or remorse whatsoever"

"Looks like it"

Back at the Police Department a little later the team have gathered in the room the L.A. P.D. set aside for them to use.

"Garcia, first thing in the morning I want you to go with JJ and Morgan to the Universities, and see if they have any CCTV outside the girl's dorms, maybe we can see if they had any angry altercations with someone"

"You got it boss"

"Dave, Blake, I'd like you to talk to the first victims family, get a feel for who she was, Reid you'll be doing the same with me and the new victims family"

"Sure"

"Let's go to the hotel, get some sleep so we can have a good day tomorrow".

Half an hour later they walk into the hotel and are about to check in when Spencer sees Lila walk out of the restaurant part of the hotel. She sees him, smiles, then walks over and hugs him.

"Spencer, it's been so long, I missed you"

"You too"

"You never called"

"I know, sorry"

"It's fine, so I'm guessing that ya'll are here on a case"

"Yes, multiple homicides"

"Hey Spencer, I'm about to go up to my room for a nightcap, join me and we can catch up?" asks Lila

"Ok"

"Alright lover boy, here's your key, you know, if you need it" said Morgan has he handed Reid his room key

"Shut up"

"Nice to see you again Miss Archer"

"You too Detective Morgan"

Spencer watches as his team mates head up to their rooms before he follows Lila up to hers.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A few minutes later Lila leads Spencer into her penthouse suite, which is of course beautiful, it has a stylish kitchen/dining/ living area with a marble floor throughout, there's also a balcony that looks out over L.A. and doors that lead to two bedrooms and a bathroom.

"This is a nice apartment"

"Thanks"

"Why are you here, what about your house?" asked Reid.

"I sold it and bought a new one, it's bigger and it's being renovated at the moment, so I decided to move into a hotel for a little while, plus this place is closer to where I film my current show"

"That's right, Garcia mentioned that you were playing a witch in a new supernatural drama"

"I am, she's called Tabitha Swain from New England in the 17th century, it's all about her trying to escape the witch trials to protect her young family"

"So you no longer have to play beach volleyball infront of a camera?"

"No, and I don't have to wear a bikini either, thank god. Would you like a drink?"

"Yes, please"

A few minutes later they are sat on the couch drinking a glass of wine and catching up.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you"

"I've wondered why you didn't for a long time"

"I was young and perhaps a little scared of what being friends with you would entail, I didn't want to be famous, please don't think any less of me"

"I don't, I'm not in this business to be famous, I'm in it because I like acting"

After a couple of moments of silence Lila looks at Spencer and says "So, erm, how are you, what have you been up to?"

"Work is work, it can be pretty heavy, but we help each other, apart from that I try to visit my mom in Vegas whenever I can and also look after Henry"

"Henry?!"

"Oh, sorry, he's JJ's son, he's gonna be 6 in October, I'm his godfather, I look after him whenever I can, he likes it when I do magic tricks for him"

"You do magic tricks"

"Yeah, it's just for a bit of fun"

"Have you err ... got anyone in your life?"

"No, there was Maeve, but she died, right in front of me"

"Oh god, Spencer I am so sorry"

"Thanks, I really liked her, but then her stalker caught up with her and killed her, there was nothing I could do"

"If I'd have known, I would have come to see how you were"

"Really!"

"Yes, I care about you, how long has it been?"

"A year, I spent quite a while holed up in my apartment, it took my friends to intervene to get me up and out of there"

"They're good friends"

"They are, they've helped me a lot these past 12 months, enough about me, what about you, have you got anyone?"

"No, I did have Ryan, but he cheated on me with my now ex best friend"

"Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah, I'm way over it, really I am, now however, I just feel a bit lonely, I mean I've got my manager and a couple of friends, but it's not the same as having family or someone there, waiting for you is it?"

"I suppose not no"

"I'm guessing you're back in L.A. on a case"

"Yeah, but I can't tell you, it's confidential"

"Oh I know, I noticed that David Rossi was with your team downstairs"

"You know him?!"

"I know of him, I love his books, they're great"

"You like his books"

"Yeah, I find them fascinating, learning about how their minds work, especially the ones who you can't help but feel sorry for"

"Those sorts of cases I always find hard"

"Yeah, I bet you do"

"You know, Morgan has been hounding me about you, ever since we found out the case was in L.A."

"Morgan, he's the tall one right?"

"Yeah, he keeps joking about how close we were during the case, and then he went and told our newest team member Alex about the pool"

"He didn't!"

"Oh he did, I swear he likes to tease people, not just me though, he does it with everyone"

"Is he the prankster among you all then?"

"Yes, he's got me a couple of times, but I always get him back"

"Like how?"

"Well there was this one, during a case that him and me got engaged in a prank war. He gave journalists my phone number and so in revenge, when we were on the plane on the way back I set it so that all he could do on his iPod and his phone was listen to me scream"

"Nice"

"Thank you, I should go get some sleep, got a full day tomorrow"

"Me too, come on I'll show you out"

Moments later at the apartment door, Lila and Spencer are saying goodbye to each other.

"It's been good to see you again Lila"

"It's been good to see you too Spencer"

She then leans up and kisses him on the cheek, which causes both of them to be a bit shocked as it was a spur of the moment thing on Lila's part.

"Erm, ... come find me, maybe we can do this again before you leave L.A." suggests Lila.

"I'd like that, goodbye Lila"

"Bye Spencer"

Spencer then leaves the apartment and Lila closes the door behind him. A few minutes later Spencer is about to open the door of his hotel room when Morgan's door opens on the other side of the hall.

"How'd it go?"

"Shut up"

Morgan then laughs and goes back into his room, Spencer then goes into his and the two go to sleep.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
